A Night That Lasts Forever
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Lilac's worst night ever becomes the best night ever thanks to a beloved friend!


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please! :)**

* * *

Lilac was hanging her head in sadness. She wanted to go to a party but she and Jocu just had a terrible disagreement.

Flashback…

"Don't you dare go back to that place; it's not safe!" Jocu said, now standing in front of the door.

"Jocu please! I can take care of myself!" Lilac added.

"You are still young. Now you are not stepping one foot out of here," Jocu said, now looking at her sternly.

"What?! It's not like you have a control over me!" Lilac growled.

"I do not formally, but I care about you and you're not going to a creepy Halloween party where there is danger and drinking," Jocu said angrily.

"Jocu just let me out!" Lilac huffed.

"No…" he said, his eyes glowing angrily.

Lilac tried to go around him, but when he grabbed her wrists, albeit gently, she pulled back and slapped him! Lilac saw his face turn and when he looked back at her, his eyes were full of confusion and sadness.

"J-Jocu! I-I…" her eyes welled up with tears and she ran in her back room and shut the door.

Flashback over…

Lilac put on a plain shirt and skirt and decided to go to a small costume party her friends were having. It wasn't the same large party that she was going to earlier. She realized Jocu was right and that she had no business going where there was danger. The one she was going to was a harvest party and all the girls and their boyfriends decided to dress up like their favorite princesses and princes. But she wasn't going to participate. She had no fall spirit after what happened between she and Jocu.

"This is the worst day ever," she said, now about to walk out the door. As she turned the handle, she felt herself being teleported. "Oh no!" she groaned.

But within a second she was standing in the garden and no one was around. She let out a sigh of happiness, happy to be alone, and turned to bump into someone. As she turned, she saw it was Jocu. He gave her a slight smirk and an arched eyebrow.

"Hello there little one," he said gently.

Lilac's eyes welled up with tears and she turned and walked away. Jocu, now feeling her sadness, walked behind her with his arms behind his back.

"Lilac?" he cooed gently.

He only heard a sniffle and he could tell she was upset.

"Young flower…you know we need to discuss what happened," he said, now watching her closely.

Lilac only tried to walk faster, trying to avoid talking to him.

"Still not speaking to me, hmmm?" he soothed. Lilac kept walking, but paused as she felt someone pick her up!

"HEY! JOCU PUT ME DOWN!" Lilac pleaded. Jocu said nothing. He just took her to a warm spring and gently tossed her in. She squeaked as she fell in and then she turned and saw Jocu swimming after her.

"Now let's talk Lilac," Jocu soothed, giving a gentle smile. But Lilac shook her head and tried to swim away, but they swam near the muddy part and Lilac got stuck. "My oh my… do I have a little Lilac in my trap?"

And with that, he dove under the mud and grabbed her foot. Lilac immediately began giggling as she felt the tickling. But she noticed his bum and tail were in the air because he dove under to grab her legs. She then playfully smacked his backside a few times and gently tugged his tail! She giggled as she saw his legs now kicking in surprise and the tickling on her legs increased!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! JOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHCU NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" She begged, now gently smacking his bum again.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" He said in surprise, now raising up and pulling her to his chest. "Why you little cheeky rascal! Did you just spank me?!"

"Hey, you were the one waving your bum in the air like a flag," she teased. Jocu's eyes narrowed and he pulled her to his chest.

"That does it…this is for spanking me you mischievous little flower," he smirked deviously. And he began blowing raspberries in her muddy neck and kissing her ears playfully. Within a second, he stopped but made her look up at him as he held her closer to his massive chest.

"Lilac…please…let's leave that situation behind us." He said, but she gently looked away.

"HOW?! How can you forgive me for slapping you?! I'm a terrible friend! No! I will never forgive myself! Never!" she said, now turning to leave but Jocu gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him once more.

"Listen to me and listen well young one! You are never to say those words again! Forgiveness is one of the most powerful forces in this realm. If I forgive you, then you had better forgive yourself because I won't let you get away with that," Jocu said sternly, now gently taking her face.

"No! Not after what I did to you! You deserve a better friend! I was horrible to slap you, especially after you never harmed me! No! I will never forgive myself! I-I am no better than that guy who abused me," Lilac said, now turning to climb out. But she squeaked as he pulled her back in by her legs.

"You take that back!" he commanded, now shocked that she would compare herself to an abuser! She was taking this hard!

"No!" she said, now trying to pull free of him!

"I said...take…it…back," he said, now pulling her closer with every word! Lilac tried to pull harder, in favor of freeing herself but Jocu had a firm grip on her legs to where she ended up on his lap. He then wrapped all four arms around her to where she couldn't move and began speaking into her neck.

"You are not moving an inch until you agree to take all that back. You are my friend and I will not accept such talk again. You are NOTHING like an abuser! You were angry, but not abusing me! Now…take that back," his deep voice lilted. Lilac froze! This was the first time she heard Jocu so serious! His voice was as smooth as butter, but as serious as a heart attack! No wonder Nitians almost fainted in fear when he was angry! As she turned to protest, he leaned over her with all four arms pinning her down on her back against a tree trunk. He then began gently nuzzling the sides of her neck and under her chin. "You're not going anywhere until we settle this."

Lilac tried to shut her mouth, but the tickle in her neck was becoming unbearable. Soon, she was a giggling mess.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP JOHOHOHOHOHOHCU!" She begged, gently pushing on his face.

"You know my conditions," he whispered, now nuzzling and nibbling more.

"Let me MMMMMMMM!" Lilac paused, now feeling him plant a kiss on her lips. The kiss was meant to transfer some of his joy into her. He usually did not have to do this to humans, but Lilac's depressed state caused for drastic measures! Within a second, he let her go. The kiss was not meant to make her do anything, but it was meant to lighten up her mood enough to think a bit more clearly.

"Forgive yourself…if you truly want to make me happy, let what happened go and forgive yourself." He said softly. And with that, he wiped some mud from her face and kissed her forehead. Lilac's tears began pouring down her face and he pulled her to him in a hug. After a long time, he let her go.

"I-I am so sorry Jocu. I am sorry for acting that way…thank you for forgiving me," she said meekly.

"And?" he smiled.

"And…I forgive myself and I take it all back," she said softly. He then picked her up and kissed her forehead again.

"That's my girl." He smiled. "Now then…I know that your friend's party is over…but you and I can still have some fun. What princess do you enjoy the most?"

"Belle. Off of Beauty and the Beast," Lilac smiled.

Jocu nodded and snapped his fingers! Before she could say anything else, her hair and clothes became almost identical to her favorite princess. Lilac swirled around in glee and then turned to jump on Jocu!

"Thank you so much! I will never do anything like that to you again! You are always so good to me and I am always a…"

"Don't you say it Lilac," Jocu said, now turning and giving her a serious look. He then saw her hang her head, still feeling bad, and he walked over to her and gently massaged her shoulders. "You were just upset. That is enough and it is in the past," Jocu said, now hugging her. Lilac then saw his clothes change into the clothes the Beast wore…the blue jacket and black pants and everything! It was a wonderful sight to see! Jocu then did a small bow and put his hand out. "May I have this dance?"

Lilac's tears began to flow and she smiled and nodded as she took his hand. Soon, they began to dance a beautiful waltz and a familiar song that a wonderful teapot started to play softly in the background!

"I-Is that song what I think it is?!" Lilac said, now excited.

"Of course," Jocu winked. Lilac then nodded for him to bend down. As he did, he turned an even brighter red as she kissed his cheek and hugged his neck. Growling in pleasure, he lifted her off the ground and hugged her tightly too.

"I love you Jocu," she whispered. "Thank you for everything…I seriously mean it!"

"And I love you too and you are welcome little one," he whispered back, now hugging her tightly and spinning her around, making her laugh. Jocu had enough love for everyone, especially those that were his best friends. He was going to make this wonderful night last forever…not physically, but through her memory. A good night never has to end…it will live on in your heart and memory forever. And that is exactly how any night with Jocu is! ;)

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed this spiced up fall story! There will be more to come! Some nights are full of magic and they don't necessarily have to end…they will live on through your heart and memory! And be warned…do not speak negativity around Jocu…especially about yourself or he will literally trap you and tickle you until you take it back!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Well said, Amiga! :)**


End file.
